El Diario Magico De Serio
by lautaroukesito39730
Summary: Serio, tiene un diario magico llamado Pablo cualqier cosa que el escrriba ahi se hara realidad,¿que problemas traera este diario?, ¿quien lo creo? una gran aventura ¡yaoi! PxS PxR AxOcc
1. Chapter 1

"El diario magico de Serio"

Advertencia: Esta historia es cien por ciento Yaoi, si sos un homofobico te sugiero que, muevas el raton y aprites el boton de atras.

Si no lo eres y quieres leer mi relato bienvenido eres ^v^

Aclarcion: los combo niños no me pertenecen a mi, y si lo fueran todavia ¡seguirian en la tele, con algunos cambios, pero estarian en la tele!

El titulo de la historia es un dicho de una amiga mia que le agradezco habermelo cedido gracias Albita.

Edad de los chicos en el fic: 14 (años)

Paco gracias al deporte y su fuerte voluntad a entrenar crecio unos centimetros mas que los demas, se podria decir que a todos les lleva una frente de altura.

El comienzo puede ser algo confuso pero mas adelante se aclarara todo. n.n

Un hermoso sabado se presento en Novva Nitza para Serio era uno de esos dias en que la preocupacion no existia, los deberes podian esperar, y el podia relajarse con sus amigos.

_"guau que hermoso Sabado"-penso Serio mientras se estiraba y bostezaba con alegria-" estos son los dias que me mueven mas a confesarme a Paco. Puede que hoy mismo me le confiese, si claro como si el quisiera a un pobre gato como vos-"penso Serio causando que se auto-entristeciera"._

_"No"-penso mientras chocaba el puño contra su palma-" hoy no me voy andar deprimiendo por mal de amores, es un dia espectacular y no pienso andar por ahi pensando si Paco un dia de estos me ira a qurer"._

Serio se baño, se vistio, y se fue al parque a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Mientras en la habitacion de Paco.

_"estos son los dias que le gustan Serio"-penso Paco mirando por la ventana-" y ya veo porque. Guau Paco solo escuchate, desde que te gusta Serio has estando mejorando en casi todas las materias,lo dejas ganar en los entrenamientos, lo has salvado mas de una ves, claro sin perder el aire de "amigos solamente" y hasta te estas volviendo romantico"-penso Paco._

Paco medito sus palabras unos minutos y luego abrio los ojos como platos y sacudiendo la cabeza se dijo.

-no, ¿que estoy pensando?, no me gusta Serio, ¿o si?-se dijo para si mismo mientras se llevaba la palma de su mano hacia su menton-no, a mi me gusta Pilar, pero desde que vi a Pilar bastante acaramelada con Raimundo, el unico que puso su hombro para que llorara fue Serio, el unico que me consolo fue mi mejor amigo y el unico que parece que ve mas alla de mi insoportable personalidad es Serio-agrego en voz baja.

-¡no puede ser, me gusta Serio!-se dijo a si mismo sorprendido.

_"bueno hoy nos ibamos a ver todos juntos en el parque asi que mejor me apuro"-penso Paco mirando el reloj de su mesita de noche._

Asi pues Paco se vistio y salio corriendo al parque en donde ya estaban sus amigos.

-hola chicos-saludo Paco con un beso en la mejilla a Pilar y Azul, y a Serio con un saludo caracteristicos de ellos dos-¿que hacian?-pregunto.

-yo nada, recien llego-dijo Pilar.

-yo intento resolver el problema que nos dejo el profesor Mario-dijo Azul con aire pensativa.

-yo apreciaba la belleza de nuestra ciudad-dijo Serio en tono soñador mientras disimuladamente veia a Azul.

Paco al notar tal gesto de Serio sintio como si una daga se estubiera clabando lentamente en su pecho.

_"Azul sos una chica afortunada mas vale que te des cuenta de que Serio quiere ser mas que tu amigo y rapido"penso Paco._

-bueno, ¿que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Pilar con un tono de apuro.

-no se ustedes pero yo voy a practicar un rato NovvaNock-dijo Paco con un tono de indiferencia, esperando a que su amigo se le uniera.

-el maestre Grinto me dijo que necesitaba de mi sopa porque Cabeza se enfermo-dijo Pilar encogiendose de hombros-y no tengo la mas minima idea de como se enferman las piedras-dijo Pilar viendo que Azul estaba a punto de abrir la boca para corregirle.

Habiendo dicho esto Pilar se despido de todos y se marcho hacia su casa.

-yo quiero ver si es que puedo resolver ese problema-dijo Azul.

pero antes de que Azul empezara a despedirse de los chicos Serio le pregunto:

-Azul...em...¿me preguntaba...bueno si es que tu quieres...ir al cine conmigo?-pregunto tartamudeando Serio.

-no Serio, pero gracias por la invitacion, tal vez otro dia-dijo Azul con indiferencia. Se despidio de Serio y Paco, que el ultimo se despidio de mala gana con ella.

-em...Serio ¿quieres jugar un rato NovvaNock conmigo?-pregunto Paco intentando subirle los animos a su amigo.

-no gracias-dijo Serio deprimido. Paco al escuchar el tono de voz de Serio se le encogio el corazon y se sento a su lado.

-¿estas bien?-le pregunto Paco a Serio.

-si no es nad...

-Serio deberias dejar de perseguir a Azul-le interrumpio Paco.

-¿que dices?-pregunto Serio sorprendido.

-mira, eres demasiado obvio, y si Azul en serio te mereciera te hubiera contestado por lo menos una de las miles de oportunidades que le diste para que sean algo mas que amigos-dijo Paco apoyando su mano en el hombro de Serio.

-no, sabes no me voy a rendir-dijo Serio decidido.

-bueno, como digas, pero que conste que te lo adverti-le dijo Paco, luego de haber dicho eso Paco se levanto y se puso en marcha para practicar NovvaNock.

Serio veia jugar a Paco y se acordo de una tarde de cuando ellos eran niños y sonrio al recuerdo.

{FlashBack}

_Era una soleada tarde pero no una cualquiera era el primer dia de prescolar de nuestros heroes (en ese entonces Azul no formaba parte del grupo)_

_un niño de pelo como estrella se acerco a un chico que su cabeza parecia un trapeador naranja que estaba sentadito escribiendo algo._

_-hola-dijo el ojisrojos._

_-hola-le contesto el ojisverdes._

_-¿que dibujas?-pregunto el pelicafe._

_-no estoy dibujando, estoy escribiendo-dijo el pelinaranja._

_-¿sabes escribir?-pregunto curioso el ojisrojos._

_-si mi mami me enseño-respondio el ojisverdes con inocensia._

_-por cierto mi nombre es Paco-se presento señalandose asi mismo con el pulgar-¿como te llamas tu?_

_-Serio-se presento._

_-¿que escribias?-pregunto Paco con curiosidad._

_-nada, es algo personal-dijo Serio._

_-hay... vamos Serio te prometo que no le voy a contar a nadie-dijo Paco._

_-¿lo prometes con tu corazon?-pregunto Serio mientras abrazaba su cuadernito contra su pecho._

_-lo prometo con mi corazon-sijo Paco levantando la mano derecha y sacando su pecho con aire solemne._

_-esta bien-dijo Serio haciendo que Paco se siente a su lado, le abrio el cuaderno le conto todo lo que decia su preciado cuadernito, desde sus poemas hasta un dibujo de un tigresito bebe que vio una vez en un zoologico._

_-¿tu escribes todo eso?-pregunto Paco asombrado._

_-si pero no le digas a nadie, me da ... no se... cositas-dijo Serio._

_-te prometo que jamas dire nada sobre ese cuaderno a menos que tu me lo pidas-dijo Paco._

_Asi paso el dia y conocieron a Pilar, luego de un rato una alumna nueva, llamada Azul que llego en el tiempo de recreacion. Cuando los respectivos padres vinieron a buscar a sus hijos ninguno quiso irse a su casa llorando y siendo arrastrados lograron sacar a los futuros heroes de Novva Nitza, pero los padres les dijeron que iban a volver y eso los tranquilizo un poco._

_Al dia siguente Serio le prgunto a Paco:_

_-¿Paco nosotros somos mejores amigos por siempre, veradad?- pregunto Serio con un adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas._

_-Serio,¿que pregunta es esa? obvio que lo somos-dijo Paco desordenandole jugetonamente el cabello de Serio._

_Luego de haber dicho esto Paco reto a Serio a una carrera para llegar a los columpios del patio de recreacion..._

{fin de FlashBack}

-em...Serio, Serio-dijo Paco llamando a Serio mientras movia su mano por frente del rostro del mencionado.

-ah... si ¿que?-dijo Serio volviendo a la realidad.

-que te pregunto: ¿si quieres ir a mi casa?-dijo Paco.

-bueno, pero primero hay que pasar por la mia-dijo Serio parandose de la desnivelacion en la cual estaba sentado-necesito ir a buscar algo-dijo Serio.

No tardaron en partir hacia la casa de Serio que no quedaba demasiado lejos, en el camino los temas inebitables de tocar eran: capoeria, Pilar, Azul, Raimundo, Torturas chinas (N/A:para Rimundo perdon no me resisti muajaja), Divinos, Amistad y recuerdos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta habian llegado a una rustica casa, pero aun asi no perdia lo bello, de dos pisos y que la caracteriztica mas notable de la casa era la enredadera que subia hasta una llegar a una ventana.

Cruzaron el jardin que tenia señalado por piedras el sendero y se detubieron ante una puerta de madera.

Serio abrio la puerta y la cerro cuando Paco paso por detras de el, un aroma a carne cocinandose y el tipico aroma a ensaladas de verduras conquisto el olfato de Paco que al contrario de Serio actuo como si el aroma no seduciera sus sentidos.

-¿tu mama esta cocinando?- pregunto Paco.

-sip-dijo Serio amablemente mientras lo conducia por la sala que conectaba a la cocina, ahi se diviso a una mujer de 30 años o un poco mas, con sarten en mano en frente de la cocina-hola mamà-saludo Serio.

-hola Serio, hola Paco-dijo la madre de Serio soltando el sarten y acercandose para saludar a su hijo y a el mejor amigo de su hijo.

-mamà, Paco me invito a su casa, creo que voy a comer ahi-dijo Serio-¿Puedo ir?-agrego con ojitos de cachorrito.

Paco adoraba esa expresion en Serio lo hacia mas tierno de lo que ya era.

La madre puso su mano en su pecho y miro hacia atras como si alguien mas estubiera atras de ella.

-yo nunca dije no-dijo La madre de Serio.

-¿eso es un si?-pregunto Serio.

-si, puedes ir-dijo la madre.

-gracias mami te quiero mucho-dijo Serio abrazandola.

Entonces Serio corrio escaleras arriba y tomo dos cuadernitos y una lapicera la puso en su mochila y volvio mas rapido que volando a la cocina.

-¿vamos Paco?-pregunto ansioso Serio dirijiendose a Paco.

-vamos-dijo el mencionado.

-Serio no te olvides que a las ocho tienes que tomar la...-dijo la madre de Serio pero no tubo exito porque los chicos ya se habian ido.

Los chicos llegaron a la casa de Paco que era moderna y parecia le tipica casa de alguien con mucho dinero.

Cuando entraron Paco llevo a Serio a la cocina y le pregunto que queria de almorzar pero cuando se acerco al refrigerador encontro un papelito sujetado por un iman en forma de cucharon sopero.

Paco lo agarro y leyo en voz alta:

_Paco:_

_Estoy trabajando y si llegas antes que yo signifca que no voy a llegar hasta eso de las doce de la mañana tu padre salio a un viaje de negocios esta mañana antes de que te levantaras. Te quiero mucho. Tu mamà que te quiere._

_Lorena._

_PD: que no estemos no significa que puedes incendiar la casa._

_PD2: si llegas a tener hambre, en el refri hay una pizza casera y tambien te deje dinero por si vienes con amigos o con Pilar..._

La sola mencion de Pilar en el papel hizo que Paco rompiera la carta y la arrojara a el basurero, sus ojos humedecieron con tan solo recordar a Pilar besando a Raimundo. El acto no paso desapercibido por Serio que estaba sentadito en una silla de la cocina, pero al ver a su amigo reaccionar asi se levanto y abrazo a su amigo amistosamente por los hombros.

-y pensar que ella me queria-dijo Paco entristeciendose aun mas- y encima me tube que enterar por un chico que ni conocia, el chico me dijo que toda la escuela lo sabia.

-si te hace sentir mejor yo no lo sabia hasta que me lo contaste-dijo Serio-puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras-agrego con voz dulce, porque a Serio en realidad...(N/A: si soy malo al interrumpirlos asi pero no voy a poner lo que iba a poner aqui lo pondre mas adelante de una manera mas dramatica)

-gracias amigo-le contesto Paco.

-bueno cambiando, el tema quieres salir a praticar un rato capoeira-le dijo Serio como retandolo.

-solo si quieres perder vergonsozamente-le dijo Paco.

-ja si claro-dijo Serio.

Los chicos corrieron a el patio trasero y practicaron sus movimientos, claro que una misteriosa piedrita hizo que Serio ganara.

El cansancio les gano y decidieron tomarse un descanso comieron algo, y luego se pusieron a jugar viedeo juegos, la tarde paso mas rapido que volando y ya oscurecia, eran como las nueve y el telefono sono, Paco fue a atender, Serio aprovecho para hacer una trampita en el videojuego que estaban jugando. Pero Serio se precepito al escuchar que Paco venia hablando por telefono por el pasillo.

-si, por mi no hay problema señora Cecilia.

-ya le paso.

-es para ti-dijo Paco con el telefono en la mano.

Serio se levanto tranquilamente y tomo el telefono.

-¿si?

-hola mami.

-no.

-si estoy bien.

-no estan, el padre salio a un viaje de negocios y la madre llega como a las doce.

-¿en serio?

-gracias sos la mejor, decile a papi que lo quiero mucho.

-no yo creia que no las iba a necesitar.

-si tu lo dices.

Luego de decir eso Serio fue y colgo el telefono en la base.

-¿que te dijo?-pregunto Paco curioso.

-me dijo qe me podia a quedar a dormi con vos-le dijo Serio.

-si eso lo se-dijo Paco rodando los ojos-pregunto: que te dijo al final de la conversacion.

-a si de eso, es que yo tomo unas pastillas que evitan que me de ataques de Tripanosomiasis- le explico Serio a su amigo (N/A: si... asi es, una enfermedad letal que recibe el nombre de enfermedad del sueño pero es mi fic y a la enfermedad la manejo yo)

Paco al escuchar que se trataba de una enfermedad letal se recontra-re-preocupo.

-Pero esa enfermedad puede hacer que te mueras-le dijo Paco alterado.

-Paco tranquilo, la sangre de los felinos no es muy susptible que se altere ante el caso de Tripanosomiasis y "misteriosamente" mi ADN tiene la extructura molecular de un felino, pero los cromosomas humanos.

-Español por favor-le dijo Paco bromeando.

-que uga Serio no ser muerto por parasito solo sintomas aparecer-dijo Serio imitando la voz de un indio tonto (N/A: sin ofender)

-oye no soy tan tonto-dijo Paco con flasa ofensa por la explicacion de su amigo.

-si lo se, solo bromeaba-le dijo Serio dandole un empujoncito amigable.

-pero ¿no ta va ha pasar nada veradad?-pregunto Paco aun preocupado.

-nop-dijo Serio-solo puede que duerma mucho-le explico.

-uff que suerte-le dijo Paco.

-a por cierto tu mamà dijo que te tenias que ir a dormir a las nueve y son las nueve y veinte-dijo Serio.

-no lo dijo-se excuso Paco porque la verdad no recordaba que la nota dijera que se tenia que ir a dormir a las nueve.

-entonces que significa esto-dijo Serio levantando un pedazo de papel de la cocina que decia: _lar... Pero no te olvides de que tienes que irte a dormir a las nueve._

-prefiero hacerle caso a que me castige el domingo-dijo Paco mirando el pedazo de papel.

Asi que se pusieron de acuerdo a que Paco iba arriba para acomodar la cama para su invitado, y Serio apagaba la tele y tiraba los pedazos de papeles que Paco dejo en la cocina.

Cuando Serio termino se sintio cansado bastante cansado y no era por los que haceres pues estaba acostumbrado a hacerlos, asi que tomo su mochilita y subio hacia arriba localizo el cuarto de Paco y entro sin siquiera tocar.

Cuando entro quiso que la tierra se lo tragara se habia encontrado con Paco semi desnudo, lo unico que traia era un boxer rojo que no llegaba a cubrir medio muslo. La suerte que tubo de que Paco estaba de espalda a el y no lo sintio ni entrar, pero lo que de veras mato a Serio fue cuando Paco se saco el boxer y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada perdida de Serio.

Serio recciono ante la vuelta de Paco y volvio a salir con todos los colores danzando sobre su cara. Pero algo empezo a reccionar en su entrepierna, pues como dije antes...(N/A: ¡no tan dramatico! sory ya no interrumpo)

Por el otro lado de la puerta, Paco se ruborizo tanto que facil podia competir con un tomate maduro cuando vio que Serio tan rapido como siempre, se oculto detras de la puerta de su drmitorio, Paco estaba mas que apenado nunca le habia pasado algo tan vergonsozo en frente de su amigo, nada solo eso, sino que Serio le vio el atributo inferior. Rapidamente se puso un pantalon para dormir que le cubria todo el muslo dejo su pecho al descubierto y le dijo a Serio que podia pasar.

-perdon... no fue... mi intencion-dijo Serio cuando entro ahora con autorizacion de Paco en la habitacion.

-no... te preocupes-le dijo Paco pero la verdad que no tenia palabras para poner esta situacion como algo de lo que se podrian reir para siempre.

-no te preocupes, no vi nada-le dijo Serio tranquilizandose un poco.

-¿seguro?-dijo Paco desconfiado.

-bueno, vi algo pero de atras-se defendio Serio.

No sabia porque pero a Paco esa excusa le parecio su salvacion.

-¿no paso nada?-pregunto Paco como diciendole a Serio que por favor no comentara nada.

-tranquilo nunca paso nada-le dijo Serio tranquilizando a Paco.

Esta vez Paco fue el que reacciono y el dio a Serio un pijama completo y salio de la habitacion dejando en privacia a Serio.

Serio se vistio aun con el recuerdo de Paco en boxer, se saco su ropa, se puso el pantalon pijama que la iba bastante grande y la parte superior que le iba igual de grande se miro al espejo y se veia como el novio de Paco pues los novios comparten prendas, luego de examinarse se dijo para si mismo:

-bueno, es esto o dormir en boxer-dijo Serio-definitivamente esto-agrego con rubor en su cara.

Serio llamo a Paco diciendole que podia entrar, Paco al entrar vio a Serio con un adorable tono rosa en sus mejillas cosa que provoco que el quisiera comerselo a besos pero resistio el impulso de provocar alguna tonteria.

-¿asi vas a dormir, con el frio que hace por las noches?- le pregunto Serio a Paco notando que estaba a punto de entrar a la cama sin la parte superior del pijama.

-si-le respondio Paco sencillamente-en realidad me hace calor-agrego.

Serio tomo su mochila y busco hasta encontrar un cuadernito naranja, con un tigresito en forma chibi en el centro y un monton de patitas de cachoritos color purpura por el margen del tigresito.

Paco que ya estaba sobre su cama identifico el cuadernito como el diario personal de Serio. No le dio mucha importancia y termino de acomodarse en su cama.

Serio tomo su tiempo al escribir en su diario, luego de escribir, cerro su diario y se acosto en su colchon, de aire, con una almohada bastante mullida, puso su diario debajo de la almohada cerro los ojos, cruzo los dedos y susurro: "creo en la magia".

Paco habia visto el gesto de Serio a si que decidio averiguar porque lo hacia.

-Serio, ¿porque hiciste eso?-pregunto Paco curioso.

-porque hay veces que lo que escribo en mi diario se hace realidad-dijo Serio como si fuese la cosa mas natural del mundo, mientras se tapaba con las colchas y recostaba su cabeza sobre la almoahada.

-en algo hay que creer- le dijo Paco volviendo su mirada hacia el techo, como no obtubo respuesta supuso que Serio ya estaba dormido, y suponia bien Serio se habia dormido.

Paco no podia dormirse tenia al unico chico que le alborotaba las hormonas con tan solo mirarlo ahi a un paso, a un tropezon, a un beso de distancia. Paco deseaba probar esos labios que lo incitaba mas y mas a besarlo, pero el Gran Paco, si le tenia miedo a algo era el rechazo y a alejar a Serio de su vida, por eso era que el hacia un esfuerzo inhumano para no cometer alguna tonteria.

Pero algo que no pudo controlar mas que el deseo fue la curiosidad, queria saber que decia el diario de Serio, asi que deslizo su mano entre el colchon y la almohada, busco hasta dar con el diario de Serio, cuando lo encontro empezo a sacarlo lentamente teniendo exito.

-unas hojeaditas no le haran daño a nadie-dijo Paco con una sorisa complice.

Abrio el diario y leyo la primera pagina.

_Bustismo de mi diario: Pablo (porque se parece a Paco)_

_Edad mia: catorce._

_Mi Nombre: Serio._

_Mis amigos: Paco, Azul y Pillar._

_Personas que admiro: Grinto y Bernabe._

_1º de Enero._

_Hola Pablo (jiji no me voy a hartar de llamarte asi) soy Serio, tu nuevo dueño, en nuestro primer dia juntos de este año quiero contarte un secreto que me conto mi padre y mi madre, y como se que no se lo vas a decir a nadie te lo puedo confiar, ¿isto? bueno aqui va, soy Doncel, al principio no tenia idea de que es un Doncel, asi que mi padre me explico que un Doncel es una persona que en el periodo de gestacion, cuando se sabe de que sexo sera el bebe hubo un problema en el periodo, o se alargo o se acorto, causando que la personita que este dentro de la panza de la madre sea hermafrodita, como en mi cuerpo dominan mas las hormonas de hombre que de mujer tengo la aparincia fisica de un hombre, pero con la capacidad de dar a luz, si lo se, parece ciencia ficcion o volado de la imaginacion de alguien pero aun a si nadie tiene que saberlo solo tu, yo mis padres y puede que me anime a contarle a Paco de todo esto pues es mi mejor amigo y se que puedo confiarle mi vida a el. nos vemos la noche del dia siguiente._

Paco estaba mas que sorprendido al terminar de leer, Serio es doncel y le iba a confiar su secreto. Paco le dedico una mirada de asombro a Serio que este dormia placidamente con el cuerpo recostado lateralmente mirando hacia el.

Paco busco algo mas reciente, busco una fecha mas aproximada a cuando Pilar le ponia los cuernos y leyo:

_18ª de Junio._

_Pablo: no me vas a creer esto pero tengo serias sospechas de que Pilar le esta poniendo los cuernos a Paco pero no tengo nada confirmado aun, pero no dejo de pensar en Paco desde que tengo estas sospechas solo quiero estar a su lado, parece que voy a tener que elegir entre Azul y Paco. Luego de todo esto nuestra familia..._

Paco no lo podia creer pero queria estar seguro de lo que leia asi que paso una pagina mas.

_19ª de Junio._

_Pablo: mis sospechas siguen aumentando mas y mas respecto a la relacion de Pilar con alguien mas estoy cien por ciento seguro que Raimundo esta saliendo con Pilar a escondidas, como desearia despertar mañana y no tener que ir a lo de la tia Gertrudis, ah y sobre el tema de Azul y Paco definitivamente estoy enamorado de (redobles de tambores) Paco, pero tengo que mantener la relacion de mejores amigos porque no quiero perderlo, asi que voy a tener que perseguir a Azul un rato mas y cuando me rechaze estar "triste"._

_20ª de Junio._

_Pablo: definitivamente eres magico, hoy no fui a casa de tia Gertrudis, por lo que me quede con mis amigos pero mis sospechas de Pilar se confirmaron hoy, si esta saliendo con Raimundo, asi que fui y le dije a Raimundo que Pilar era la chica de Paco, pero el me amezo con contarle a todos mi "secretito" no sabia si era o que soy Doncel o que gusto de Paco, pobre como deseo que el supiera que Pilar le anda metiendo los cuernos..._

_21ª de Junio._

_Pablo: el deseo de la vez pasada era en sentido figurado, no queria que Paco se enterara de esa forma que Pilar sale con Raimundo, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que Paco fue a secase las lagrimas conmigo y que mas me alegro del dolor de un amigo, que asco doy, Paco si solo supieras lo que siento por ti..._

_22ª de Junio._

_Pablo: ultimamente Paco a estado demasiado cerca de mi, como por ejemplo el divino que por poco me mata hoy, me daba por muerto yo ya pero en vez de estar muerto, me sentia como si alguien me cargara en brazos y abri los ojos y Paco me sostenia entonces me di cuenta que tenia una herida en el hombro, me senti culpable pero Paco me dijo que daria su vida por mi, eso me alegro un monton luego de encerrar al divino me dijo que no sabria que es lo que el haria si yo no estaba cerca. Si de veras eres magico ¿me consederias un fin de semana solo con el?..._

Paco no podia creer lo que leia, el amor de su vida, si gustaba de el, es mas estaba enamorado y no lo culpaba, el corazon de Paco parecia que estaba a punto de explotar se adelanto las paginas necesarias para llegar al:

_25º de Junio._

_Pablo: Gracias, de veras eres magico, la pase genial con Paco hoy nos reunimos en la plaza de Novva Nitza y de ahi sin muchas interrupciones fuimos a su casa, pero a Paco se le dio por practicar Novva Nock, no es nada malo sino es todo lo contrario se ve tan sexy, podria estar horas viendolo practicar, pero de ahi nace lo malo el puede verme y darse cuenta de lo que siento por el asi que de repente me vino un recuerdo a la cabeza ese recuerdo que yo guardo, no en lo profundo de mis pensamientos, sino ese recuerdo que es lo que hace latir mi corazon. Cmabiando el tema me llevo a su casa, claro que primero tube que pasar por ti, y practicamos capoeira y jugamos videojuegos, entre nos, hize trampa no se lo digas a Paco, pero lo mas increible que me paso hoy fue cuando entre sin permiso en el cuarto de Paco yo creia que ya estaba durmiendo porque no escuche ningun ruido, y entre y me lo encontre de espaldas a mi solo con el boxer se veia tan sexy pero eso no es todo se saco el boxer y me miro no quise verle, bueno tu sabes, asi que le agradesco a Grinto por ser el rapido del grupo y cerrar la puerta a tiempo. Ahora si creo totalmente en la magia, sabes como desearia despertar mañana y que el me este abrazando, y me diga que me ama. Este deseo lo hago desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon._

Paco miro directamente hacia Serio enternecido por el deseo, estaba a punto de cambiarse de cama pero escucho la puerta principal abrirse y dedujo que se trataba de su madre, pues era la unica que tenia llaves de la casa. Asi que se quedo inmovil en su cama no sin antes volver al lugar el diario de Serio.

-¿Paco estas dormido?-susurro la madre detras de la puerta.

-no-susurro Paco lo suficientemente alto para que su madre lo oiga.

Lorena entro a la habitacion de su hijo y no se sorprendio al ver a Serio durmiendo en el colchon de aire pues la madre de Serio le aviso que el estaria ahi.

-¿que haces despierto a estas horas?-pregunto la madre viendo el reloj de la mesita de luz que marcaban las doce de la mañana.

-me acabas de despertar con el ruido de la puerta-le dijo Paco entre susurros.

-esta bien, perdon-le dijo Lorena a su hijo y se levanto pero el reloj de noche se quedo abrochado en la manga de su sueter y caia al suelo, tal fue el ruido que hizo que despertaria hasta Francia entera, pero Serio no se desperto.

-mmm que raro-dijo Lorena prendiendo la luz y pudo ver mejor a Serio y noto que estaba blanco palido mortal lo toco a un poco para ver si tenia fiebre y dijo:

-hasta la muerte esta mas caliente-le dijo Lorena a su hijo puesto que Serio estaba peor que helado.

Lorena lo cargo y lo puso al lado de Paco, el cual el no puso resistencia en cederle buena parte de su cama.

-el dijo algo sobre la enfermedad del sueño-le explico Paco antes de que su madre lo asaltara con preguntas.

-si Cecilia tambien menciono unas pastillas, dijo que si tenia dolor de cabeza no dudemos en darle paracetamol-dijo Lorena sacando un blister de paracetamo 400 y depositandolo sobre la mesita de noche de Paco-ya vuelvo-agrego saliendo apurada hacia la cocina a buscar agua.

Paco acaricio la frente de Serio y noto que, efectivamente, hasta la muerte estaria mas caliente.

Cuando Lorena volvio tenia un vaso de agua con no mas de la mitad de lleno en la mano, puso una pastilla de paracetamol y dejo que se disuelva en el agua una vez disuelta la pastilla le ofrecio a su hijo el vaso.

-el enfermo es el-dijo Paco señalando a Serio.

-pero no puede tomar agua dormido-dijo Lorena con una sorisa complice.

-tu dices... que yo... ¿eso?-dijo Paco señalandose sus labios y luego los de Serio nervioso.

-soy tu madre y lo se todo-dijo Lorena con una voz picarona.

-esta bien-dijo Paco, rendido tomo el vaso y no fueron mas de tres sorbos que tomo para que todo el liquido estubiera en su sus labios a los de Serio, espero a que, ahora su niño insipirara todo el aire que pudiera, le tapo la nariz, y suavemente poso su labios sobre los de el a un ritmo lento pero lo suficientemente rapido, logro que Serio tragara toda el agua.

-me las vas a pagar-dijo Paco una vez completado su tarabajito.

-ahora me vas a negar que te gusto-le dijo Lorena haciendose la ofendida a su primogenito-ya vete a dormir y no dejes que se enfrie, que Cecilia y Alberto me van a colgar si su hijo se enferma en mi casa-dijo Lorena saliendo de la habitacion de Paco.

-Serio, tu deseo se cumplio-le susurro Paco al oido de Serio.

Paco atrajo el cuerpo de Serio al suyo dandole calor, lo tapo y le dio un beso en la frente, luego dejo que durmiera placidamente.

Dejen reviews que los voy a tomar en cuenta para el proximo capitulo.

Este capitulo va dedicado a Moon-9215 grande usted nunca dejes de escribir.

A todos los lectores de Medicenleo2: el como muchos sabran, el tubo que volver a su ciudad natal me pidio que les dijera que se iba a tardar en publicar la cuarta parte de su historia.

Sin mas palabras que escribirles por el momento me despido cordialmente: Lautaro Barregas.


	2. Un Nuevo Amor Un Nuevo Comienso

**Advertencia: como dije antes este es un relato cien por ciento Yaoi. Estan advertidos.**

**En el primer capi me olvide de poner el Disclamer: bueno ya saben.**

**Disclamer dos: Nachi y/o Nazarena Gingerina de Costa Brava Sanchez, Carmen Elizabeth de costa Brava Cruz, Rodolfo Giancarllo de Costa Luna Snachez, Diego Giancarllo de Costa Brava Sanchez y El Diablo son de mi pertenencia al 100%**

**Agradecimientos a: Leopoldo (Vichivil) que me cedio algunos de sus personajes de la novela que esta escribiendo.**

**Enjoy. =D**

**Un nuevo integrante.**

**{Sueño de Serio}**

Serio estaba en algun lugar que no podia describir, la unica palabra para describir el lugar era "blanco" su ropa era blanca, el piso blanco, el cielo blanco, la lejania blanca, el podia pasar horas recorriendo el lugar y nunca llegaria a algun lado, el frio que sentia era atroz era como estar en la cima del Everest. Algo defintivamente no encajaba en ese lugar.

Luego de que Serio estubo caminando un buen rato escucho unas voces, las dos voces le eran familiares, pero no entendia nada de lo que decian.

-¿Paco?-preguno Serio al reconocer la voz que no tenia procedencia-¿Paco eres tu?-volvio a preguntar.

Las voces se callaron y Serio escucho un rudio, como si algo se hubiera caido al piso.

Luego sintio como si alguien lo alzara y lo depositara en el suelo una vez mas.

Serio se desepero, no veia ninguna mano pero la sentia, algo andaba mal. Asi que Serio recordo lo ultimo que paso, el estaba en la cama escuchando a Paco y de repente se durmio.

-¿Paco si estas bromeando?, esto no es gracioso-dijo Serio asustado.

Luego de decir eso Serio sintio una leve caricia en su frente, deposito su mano justo en donde la caricia se hacia presente.

-¿Paco?-volvio a preguntar Serio sin quitar la mano de su frente.

El mimito (N/A: hay! no me resisti) se detubo subitamente, Serio miro hacia todos lados y luego se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

-Claro, no tome mi pastillas-dijo Serio golpeandose levemente la cabeza-Bueno segun el doctor si no tomo mis pastillas, lo que se duerme es mi mente pero no mi cuerpo-agrego Serio con aire pensativo.

Serio podia oir lo que decian esas voces, podia sentir lo que pasaba fuera de su mente pero no podia hablar o intentar despertarse, la enfermedad controlaba parcialmente el sistema nervioso de Serio y este lo sabia perfectamente.

Luego de pasar un buen rato pensando, Serio sintio una presion en sus labios seguido de un liquido que pasaba por su garganta, una porcion de ese sabor lo conocia, una parte de el le indicaba, "no te preocupes, es la pastilla para el dolor de cabeza" pero por otra parte, " no puede ser las pastillas no tienen ese sabor tan dulce".

-mmm-saboreo Serio con aire de curiosidad-¿caramelo?-pregunto una vez de lograr identificar el sabor-no, ¿cereza?-volvio a preguntar-no, Serio piensa, ¿que cosa puede tener ese sabor tan dulce?

-¿no que, sino quien?-se auto-interrogo otra vez, luego de haberse hecho esa pregunta abrio los ojos como platos-no creo que... aun asi...bueno pero...-Serio se tartamudeaba a si mismo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Un beso, solo un beso puede ser tan dulce-dijo Serio chasquendo los dedos aun sonrojado.

Serio podia sentir la respiracion de alguien en su frente, un extraño calor y brazos fuertes rodenadolo causando que el frio se esfume, y un inconfundible aroma varonil, Serio no pudo evitar sentirse protegido por alguien.

Serio agudizo su audicion al escuchar como una puerta cerrandose a sus pies.

Una voz que tenia como procedencia el "cielo" blanco le hablo de forma tranquila luego de escuchar es voz que le resultaba tan familiar sintio una presion en su frente.

Serio se toco la frente sonrojado mientras bajaba la mirada y sonreia.

La misteriosa voz le dijo: _Serio tu deseo se cumplio._

Serio cerro los ojos y se los froto de forma adorable con el dorso de sus manos, se estiro y dio un gran bostezo, se acosto en el suelo, usando sus manos como almohada.

**{En el mundo real}**

Paco noto que Serio se habia acomodado en su pecho casi como buscando cariño, sonrio con ternura al acto del ojis-jade, y con una mano le acarcio la mejilla, la respuesta de Paco calmo a a su demandante y consiguio, un gemidito y una sonrisa por parte de, ahora, su niño.

La noche paso tranquila y lenta porque en ese momento nadie que soñara en la casa de Paco queria que la noche pase rapida, todos dejaron a su imaginacion volar y que controle sus sueños, (cuando digo esto tambien va incluida Lorena).

A la mañana siquiente la primera en despertar fue Lorena tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza, cosa que le parecio ironico.

**{Punto de vista: Lorena}**

Suena el despertador, ¿ya son las cinco? como odio el ruido del despertador, ¿pero que mas voy a hacer? las responsabilidades estan para cumplirse. Me levanto y me aseo la casa esta muy silenciosa, no pasaron mas de unas cuantas horas y ya te extraño Ariel, solo paso una noche y me resulta insoportable la soledad en nuestra cama.

Me termino de asear y me visto para irme a la oficina, reviso el cuarto de Paco para encontrarme con una escena muy tierna Paco estaba abrazando a Serio y Serio estaba bien esponjadito en el pecho de mi hijo.

Me retiro de la habitacio de mi hijo aun enternecida, y bajo las escaleras pensando en lo feliz que se veian los dos nuevos tortolos, les escribo una nota a ambos y la pego con un iman con forma de frutilla en la puerta de la heladera y me voy porque visto la hora ya es demasiado tarde y el señor Rabia ( N/A: si, es pariente de Bronca) no es muy paciente que digamos.

**{Punto de vista: Normal}**

Paco se desperto al oir la puerta principal cerrarse, vio la hora en su reloj y se dio cuenta de que estaba averiado por la caida, pero se veia que aun era temprano.

Con toda la dulzura y paciensia del mundo separo a Serio de su cuerpo, una vez que Paco se safo del abrazo de su "gatito", le dio un beso tierno y dulce en sus labios y asi como estaba se sento al frente de su computadora, la encendio y lo primero que hizo fue buscar informacion de la enfermedad de Serio y lo que encontro fue esto:

(N/A: informacion no real)

Paco escribio en el buscador:

Enfermedad del sueño, Serio.

Presiono el boton aceptar y vio los resultados, un link en especial le llamo la atencion y clikeo, el link lo mando a un periodico de Africa, el peridoico se titulaba "NOTICIONAS DE MOMBINDU"

Y encontro el siguiente apartado.

¿TRAGEDIA?.

Cientificos descubren a niño con picadura de la particular mosca Tse Tse y vivira con la enfermedad el resto de su vida.

Paco reacciono al ver una foto de Serio, mas chico, sonriendo mostrando que en el dorso de su mano habia una picadura.

Clikeo la noticia y leyo su contenido.

_"Cientificos descubren a una familia, cuyo hijo fue victima de la aterradora mosca Tse Tse, conocida tambien como la mosca de la muerte._

_(Con criticas y comentarios de Tom Saosori.)_

_El aun asombrado medico Sherman A. Jhonson, nos relato el veredicto sobre el estado del niño._

_Aun no sabemos el porque este niño es casi inbulnerable hacia el parasito de la mosca Tse Tse, pero bien es sabido que algunos felinos son bastantes resistentes al parasito, lo que me lleva a explicarles el descubrimiento que se nos presento ante un simple analisis de sangre, el ADN del niño tiene la extructura molecular muy parecida al de un Tirgrillo en plena pubertad aunque solo tenga 7 años de edad. Todos nos asombramos al ver que el niño podria vivir como una persona cualquiera sin necesidad de operaciones, solo necesitaria tomar un medicamento todas las noches para que los sintomas no se hagan presentes en el cuerpo del niño, pero aun asi, si llegara el caso de que el niño olvide tomar la dosis diaria, los sintomas podiran durar desde algunas horas hasta semanas enteras._

_¿cuales son los sintomas, doctor?_

_Los sintomas son los siguientes:_

_Sueño pesado y prolongado._

_Mareos._

_Nuseas._

_Dolores de cabeza._

_En raros casos: Dificultad respiratoria._

_Fiebre elevada o Disminucion de calor corporal. _

_Debilidad inensa._

_Sensibilidad a lastimados y cortes._

_Adenopatias._

_Cambia el comportamiento y el carácter del individuo._

_Es típico el signo de la llave o signo de Kerandel, que supone que el enfermo no puede abrir una cerradura por el dolor que se le presenta al doblar la muñeca. _

_En la fase final el paciente entra en coma, proceso que le produce la muerte_, _pero en este caso no llega al coma los demas sintomas se hacen presentes._

_¿esta enfermedad afectara la vida sexual del niño en un futuro?_

_Me da gusto decirlo por raro y loco que paresca, tambien mediantes el diagnostico hable con los padres del niño y se revelo la casualidad que el sujeto es hermafrodita, propiamente dicho, el niño no tiene idea de su capacidad de dar a luz porque los padres nunca tocaron el tema hasta el momento. Asi que la respuesta a tu pregunta es que el niño si puede tener relaciones sexuales con cualquier tipo de pareja ya sea hombre o muejer._

_¿Si se diera el caso de que el niño no tome sus medicaciones que sucederia?_

_Nada alarmante solo se lo tendria que cuidar con amor y mucho cariño, alejarlo de las cosas que lo puedan dañar, no someterlo a actividades risgosas, nunca someterlo a un golpe de emociones fuertes y mas que nada hacerle mucha compañia._

_Bien es sabido que la enfermedad afecta el sueño en este caso ¿como lo afectaria?_

_Ah, muchas gracias por tocar el tema Tom, el niño tendria el sueño muy pesado pero como la enfermedad afecta tan solo un 20 % de su sistema nervioso, el aun durmiendo, la enfermedad le "despertaria", por asi decir, los demas sentidos, el tacto, el gusto, el olfato y la audicion. Como es la primera vez que pasa esto en la historia, con un humano, se sigue obvservando al sujeto por si presentara sintomas mas profundos, esta situacion me pone como medico personal del niño hasta que este o yo fallesca._

_Muchas grasias doctor Sherman._

_Ahora los padres del niño nos dejaron unos minutos a solas con el niño para indagarle sobre la extraña esructura molecular de su ADN._

_Hola ¿como te llamas?_

_Serio ¿y tu?_

_Yo soy Tom del periodico de Mombindu ¿sabes porque estas en el hospital?_

_Si, el doctor me dijo que tengo una enfermedad que hace que duerma mucho pero que mi "ADN" me salvo._

_¿de donde eres?_

_De Novva Nizza._

_¿estudias ahi?_

_Si en la escuela primaria-secundaria Benjaminito junto con mi amigos Paco, Pilar y Azul._

_Tus padres me dijeron que te gusta mucho la poesia ¿es cierto?_

_Si, me encanta._

_A ver improvisanos una poesia._

_Pocas son las horas que estoy junto a ti_

_pero mis sentimientos me hacen sentir_

_que en el fondo de tu corazon_

_yo he de existir._

_Hey, que hermosa poesia._

_Si no esta terminada pero pronto la voy a terminar._

_Bueno me voy asi te dejo pensar mas rimas para tu poesia, un fotografo vendra a sacarte fotos muestrale donde te pico la mosca fea ¿hecho?_

_Hecho._

Paco al terminar de leer la noticia, se enternecio de solo imaginarse a Serio recostado en una habitacion de hospital hablando tan inocentemente con un reportero que tome nota de cada palabra que le dirija.

El ruido de un bostezo hizo que Paco apagara el monitor de su computador y rapidamente acostarse al lado de Serio, haciendose el dormido.

Serio bostezo, abrio los ojos un poquito y volvio al reino de Morfeo.

Paco le acaricio la mejilla y sintio que Serio habia perdido el calor que el le habia regalado, asi que lo volvio a abrazar pero con delicadeza, ahora sabia mas especificamente lo que su niño padecia. No tardo mucho para que Paco cayera rendido una vez mas a los pies del dios Morfeo junto con su niño.

**{Por otro plano en el aeropuerto internacional de Novva Nitzza un peculiar niño pisaba tierra}**

-Debo encontrar a ese tal Grinto y pedirle que me ayude-dijo el chico agarrando su maleta del porta equipajes.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Continuara.

Moon-9215:lo pides lo tienes, gracias por leerlo espero que te guste.

sheknattu: claro que voy a poner mas si soy un adicto a mi compu, jiji espero que te guste.

rockyourlife17: gracias por tus palabras la verdad es que me alientan un monton. =D nos vemos en el tercer capi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

no sabia lo que su novia nos decia, asi que un dia yo y Leonel decidimos hablar con Vichivil, pero el no tenia ni idea y cuando tubo la oportunidad esto fue lo que paso:

Agustina: ¿o sea que no te da asco ver a estos dos besarse? (gritando)

Vichivil: no me da asco, me incomoda, y a vos: ¿que te importa lo yo sienta alguna vez te a importado? (con tono de voz elevado pero no gritando)

Agustina: Obvio que me importa, ademas ellos no deberian sentir lo mismo que nosotros al darnos un beso (Intentando acercarse a Vichi)

El se aleja de ella, re enojado.

Vichivil: ¡¿Que, que dijiste? vos no sabes respetar un beso, carnera de ****** con los besos no se juegan ademas lo mas obvio es que ellos se aman con locura, pasion y ternura. No se necesita una relacion hetero para sentir lo que estos chicos sienten en este momento, algunos dicen: ¿que sentiran los Homos cando se besan?, simple, Amor y veras que yo de amor si se pero vos, me equivoque al creer que tu sentias algo por mi, no quiero saber nada mas de vos nunca mas, y por cierto no molestes mas a mis amigos porque yo a vos no te tengo miedo y te juro voy a hacer cualquier cosa para que ellos se sientan comodos aqui me cueste todo o nada. No estoy a favor de la homosexualidad pero si estoy a favor de la antidiscriminacion, de la verdad y del amor verdadero. Asi que vos te vas,no me dirigis la palabra nunca, y jamas te vuelvas a acercar a ellos o a mi.

Agustina se retira Gritando y Golpeando todo lo que se encuentre dentro de la casa de los padres de Leo (nunca nadie le habia habldo asi, ademas de sus padres)

Vichi al ver el comportamiento de su ex la agarro de la mueñeca y le dijo:

Vichivil: escuchame pendeja caprichosa no se quien te crees vos para venir a romper las cosas de la casa de mis padres asi que te vas de aqui (dijo Vichi entre dientes).

Luego de decir eso Vichi, la agarro le hiso una llave de Judo en la cual consiste en dejar a tu oponete de espalda hacia vos, con las dos manos en su espalda Agustina no podia hacer nada en contra de Vichi y nuestro amigo la dirijio fuera de su casa. Luego se aserco a nosotros y nos dijo.

Vichi: pase mucho tiempo sin saber en quien confiar espero me perdonen prefiero mil veces a mis amigos, sean lo que sean, a que estar con esa insensible, discriminadora, malcriada y que se yo que mas.

Leonel: ¿y como no te vamos a perdonar? nos ayudaste con nuestros sentimientos, nos ayudaste con nuestros padres, nos ayudas en las pruebas, nos defendes, y encima nos haces el aguente en hasta el infinito.

Yo: ademas de que rompiste con tu novia, solo por nosotros, nosotros te invitamos la pizza hoy.

Vichivil: gracias, pero vamos a Ulises el es el que hace las pizzas ricas

Leonel: estas loco doña Alicia es mejor.

Bueno lo demas es historia.

Me despido poque tengo que pagar una Pizza, chao ; )


End file.
